Thank you Sasuke and Sakura with love Karin
by cat in dreamland
Summary: Sasuke is cheating with Karin and she finds out...Will she throw a tantrum like how most people portray? or will she act differently. SASUXSAKU and SUIXKARIN


**Hey guys! Thanks to a suggestion from someone who reviewed, I decided to make it a multi chaptered story ! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I own the plot ^^**

* * *

Normal POV

A beautiful woman holding many bags of expensive brands in her hands gracefully walked down the streets of Tokyo. She had silky red hair that flowed till her mid back. She had ruby red eyes and high cheekbones. She hummed a small tune under her breath and checked the golden wristwatch on her right hand. Her face lit up and she quickened her pace towards a tall hi tech building.

My name is Karin Aname aged 18. I am the daughter of Furiso Aname the CEO of the one and only Aname corps one of the best companies in Japan. My dad and the boss of Uchiha corps,Fugaku Uchiha, set me up with his son, the CEO of Uchiha corps, the one the only, Sasuke Uchiha. He is one of the most eligible bachelors in Asia and not to mention super hot too! Did I mention that apart from being the CEO of Uchiha corps, He is also one of the best doctors in Japan! He was voted one of the most successful persons under 21. Cough I'm sorry as I was saying, Mr Uchiha and daddy forced Sasuke and I into an arranged marriage so that our companies can merge. So back off bitches he's mine!

Karin POV

"Good afternoon Karin-sama, Uchiha-sama is currently in his office." The receptionist said. "Arigatou Ami-chan" I said and went into an elevator. I pressed the button to the top floor and inserted my CEO's key given to me by Fugaku-sama. "Oh Sasuke-kuuuunn!" I sang as I opened the door. "Hn Karin." My oh so stoic and oh so cute fiancé greeted. I hopped onto his lap intending to give him a small peck on his lips but he turned and it landed on his cheek instead. I inwardly sighed what another failed attempt to kiss him.

Even though we were in this arranged marriage for 2 years, he'd never let me kiss him on his lips he would always turn so that I would kiss him on his forehead, Cheek, even his eye! But I never once on his lips. I looked down and reflected.

Was I really that disgusting and clingy? The shortest thing I have ever worn is a dress just above my knees and the lowest cut I've ever worn is well I never even wore any V cut before so why is he acting like this? Am I too fat or am I just plain annoying? I rarely even sing his name I usually just say konichiwa. Heck I didn't even know who he is until my dad introduced me to him? Ugh just because he is hot doesn't mean he's gentlemanly.

I forced a smile and got off his lap. I forced myself to look at him sweetly attempting to start a conversation ,"So... Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke just ignored me and continued filling up his documents. "Erm... I think I should go and get some coffee for us neh? I'll leave my stuff here and run to Starbucks. So er.. What you want?" I said forcing every word out trying to make it sound sweet and natural.

"Hn. The regular." He said not once looking up from his documents. "Ahaha okay I'll be back shortly." I said giving an awkward wave to him and then running out. Sometimes I really regret this arranged marriage despite all the fame and the fortune. Even though It would be nice to be rich, I am still human... I need love too... I thought my thoughts centering the cold hearted bas-I mean my husband to be.

I walked quickly to Starbucks which was conveniently placed beside his building. I ordered our orders one Caffè Vanilla Frappuccino no whip(Coz it's gross! duhh) and one Espresso for Sasuke-hun (Note the sarcasm) When I got our orders, I took them and walked as slowly as I could in order to stay with my prick or a husband for a shorter time. Not knowing that there was someone running towards me!

The man crashed into me and the coffee spilled onto my white cashmere cardigan I shrieked as the combination of hot and cold was dumped on to it. The man rubbed his head as he fell on the concrete floor. Murmurs erupted from the passersby when the man's cap fell off. He had silky white hair that was disorderly and gel free unlike my husband who had black gel styled to a chicken's butt hair style. And he had kind purple eyes that showed his emotions easily unlike my husband who had onyx eyes who never spared a hint of emotion.

"Er sorry about that Miss?" He said hinting for my name "Karin." I whispered as I was still in shock. "Ah Miss Karin I'm so sorry I even soaked your lovely sweater is it cashmere? Oh dear I'm so sorry. Please take my jacket." He offered shrugging off his jacket then putting it on me.

I blushed as the crowd awwed apparently forgetting that I was taken by the bastard upstairs. I blushed in a darker hue of red as he offered up his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. "Nice to meet you Miss Karin I am Suigetsu Hozuki I am truly sorry about that. "Iie Karin's fine and I should have watched where I was going." I said looking away from him shyly.

"Ah Mis- I mean Karin er can I buy you another cup of coffee in compensation for this?" He said gesturing to the mess on the floor. I nodded my head and we went into Starbucks to get another cup of coffee. Little did I know a certain stoic Uchiha looking down on the scene with a familiar pink haired and emerald eyed doctor.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I feel bad for cheating on Karin's back with Sakura. She's really a nice person if you'd get to know her. I know what I do annoys her and I did that for a good reason. She can't kiss my lips because its only for my mom and Sakura. I watched her storm out of my office in anger out of the corner of my eyes. After she left, I pushed a button and a secret door opened where my Sakura is hiding at. I pecked her softly and she sighed as i wrapped my arms around her.

"I feel bad for making you cheat on such a nice girl." My cherry blossom said looking up to me. I opened my blinds to let Sakura and I see if Karin found a guy or not. We had been secretly seeing each other behind Karin's back and we tried secretly setting her up with the person that she deserved but no avail. There would always be a flaw in the plan. So we gave up and decided to monitor her when she goes out.

We saw her walk slowly out of Starbucks and Sakura giggled ," She must really hate you Sasu-kun" She said seeing Karin walk at snails pace. I grunted and observed the scene. I saw a familiar white haired man running towards her direction. "No Sakura Suigetsu is one of my companies rivals I can't let Karin-" She stopped me by giving me a sweet kiss. "Well I was Karin's worst nightmare in high school. And you are cheating on her with me baka so why not let her have her own happy ending" She protested for Karin.

With that I stayed silent. She was right Sakura indirectly caused those 'accidents' with Karin. So why not? "But if her company merges with his-" "Yours will be fine!" She said slightly glaring at me. I gulped and just watched the scene play out before me. Never had I once made Karin happy and she does deserve her happiness.

* * *

**END not sure how many chappies it will be though... SO... STAY TUNED PEOPLE!**

**R&R **


End file.
